


At Peace

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Keeps Miracle the Dog, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Dean Winchester is Loved, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: My take on how 15x20 could have been so much better but still keeping some of the plotline.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, here's my fix-it fic for the finale. Hope you enjoy it!

Sam and Dean watched Jack turn around and walk away before disappearing a few moments later. They heaved twin sighs before looking at one another. “Well, what do we do now?” Sam asked.

“We go home, Sammy. We get to live a life we’ve been fighting for the past fifteen years.” Dean smiled when he saw Miracle run up to them. He squatted down in front of the dog and scratched behind his shaggy ears. “We’re taking this good boy with us.” Dean stood back to his feet and started walking to the Impala, Miracle and Sam on his heels.

Just as Dean was starting up Baby’s engine, Sam’s phone started ringing. Dean watched as he pulled it out and his face paled. His hand shook as he accepted the call and held the phone to his ear. “Hello,” he said tentatively. A moment later, his face broke into a huge smile. He pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the speaker button.

“Sam, I don’t know what happened, but I’m on my way to the bunker. You two will be there, right,” Eileen said into the silence.

Dean locked eyes with his brother and grinned. “Yeah, Eileen. We’ll be there in about two hours. Can’t wait to see you,” Dean replied before putting Baby in drive and heading home.

A couple of hours later, Dean was happy to see his brother and Eileen reunited. They ran into each other’s arms and shared a passionate kiss that Dean couldn’t help but take a picture of. He dropped his head, a shy smile on his face knowing that Sam was finally getting the ending Dean always wanted for him.

He petted a hand down the top of Miracle’s head and whispered, “C’mon boy, let’s give the two love birds some peace and quiet.”

The pair headed towards Dean’s room, but they never made it. Dean stopped as soon as he came to Cas’ bedroom door. He slowly reached out and grabbed the handle in his hand but didn’t turn it. He was afraid to. He desperately wanted to open the door and see Cas standing there, but since he hadn’t received a call from the angel, he was doubting Cas was waiting for him. He sent a silent prayer to Jack and pushed the door open, his eyes slamming shut.

His shoulders slumped in defeat when he didn’t hear the two words he was begging to hear. He slowly opened his eyes to see an empty room. He felt something in him shatter even more than what he already was. He trudged inside and sat heavily on Cas’ bed, Miracle jumping up next to him. The dog whined before laying down and forcing himself into Dean’s lap.

Dean looked around the empty room, a few pictures on Cas’ bedside table the only indicator that somebody had ever even inhabited the room. He reached for them, and a tear slid down his cheek as he flipped through them. He had no idea how Cas had attained them, but he was glad for them now. There were five pictures in all. One was of Dean and Sam sitting at the map table while another was of Jack sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. Another was of Sam and Cas in the library, pouring over a bunch of ancient texts while the fourth was of Dean and Cas sitting in the Dean cave. The two of them were knocking beers together and there was such happiness on their faces. Dean also recognized another emotion burning in their eyes. Love. It was so easy to admit that now, and Dean wished he could see Cas one more time to tell him everything that was in his heart. The last picture was of Sam, Jack, Cas, and Dean sitting in the Impala. They were all just talking and had small smiles on their faces. Dean pulled his wallet out and slipped all five pictures inside, happy to have a little piece of Cas with him.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before wrapping his arms around Miracle and burying his face in the thick fur. He didn’t try to stop the tears and sobs that escaped him. He had hoped with Jack as God that he would be able to save Cas, but he was wrong. Cas was truly gone, and there was nothing Dean could do about it. He could spend months or years looking for a way to save Cas, but if God himself couldn’t pull the angel from the Empty, what chance did Dean have?

A while later, Dean fell asleep curled up in Cas’ bed. If he pretended hard enough, he could still smell Cas’ ozone scent that was embedded in the pillow and blankets. His dreams were full of blue eyes and trench coats. When he woke up the next morning, he came to slowly. Miracle was curled at his feet, and he scratched his foot along the dog’s back.

Dean sat up and stretched before scrubbing his hands along his face. “Well, boy, I guess it’s time to get up and see what the lovebirds are up to.”

The two made their way to the kitchen, and Dean was surprised to see Eileen sitting at the table alone. He headed to the coffee pot and poured a cup of the hot liquid before joining Eileen at the table. “Where’s Sam?”

She grinned. “On a run. Can you believe that? He said it’s been too long since he went for a morning jog.”

Dean huffed a breath out before taking a sip of his coffee. “The moose finally has free will, and he uses it to take a jog. Crazy health nut.”

Eileen laughed as she laid a hand over Dean’s. “And what about you? What are you going to do with your free will?”

Dean dropped his eyes. “I don’t know. Sam has you now, and I’m happy for you guys. The two of you can finally settle down and have a life together. But… but that’s not in the cards for me. Cas is gone, and there’s nobody else I’d want to spend the rest of my years with.”

“Dean, what about Jack?” Eileen asked as she squeezed his hand tightly.

Dean looked at her, a tear sliding down his cheek. “If Jack could bring him back, don’t you think he already would have?”

“We could always do some research and see if we can’t find a way to save Cas ourselves,” Eileen offered.

Dean shook his head. “No. If God can’t save him, what makes you think we could? We just have to live our lives and make sure his sacrifice isn’t in vain.”

For the next five years, that’s exactly what they all did. They turned the bunker into a home base, allowing them to help any hunter who gave them a call. Hunters who were driving through could also stop and rest for the night if they needed. Dean continued to call the bunker home even after Sam and Eileen moved out and settled into a small house fifteen minutes down the road.

Sam and Eileen’s relationship continued to blossom until they finally got married in front of all their friends and family. Dean was all smiles as he stood by his brother’s side as his best man. Even if he didn’t get a life with Cas, he would never be upset that Sam and Eileen got a life together. All he ever wanted for Sam was for his little brother to be happy, to settle down with a wife, and have a few kids.

Dean tried to be happy and to move on. He got a job at the local mechanic’s garage and spent his days fixing cars. He went out after work with friends or went to Sam and Eileen’s for dinner. He kept the bunker up, making sure to keep everything organized for when he needed to help a hunter. When he had a long weekend, he would drive up to Sioux Falls to see Jody, Donna, and the rest of the girls. Miracle was always by his side, the one constant in his life now.

No matter how hard Dean tried, he was never truly happy. He had moments of happiness with his friends and family but at night, when he was in the bunker alone, he could admit to himself that it wasn’t enough. He missed Cas, and without the angel by his side, Dean felt empty. He had prayed numerous times to Jack, begging him to bring Cas back, but it seemed Jack was keeping his word and staying out of things. Eventually, Dean quit trying.

Even though he told Eileen he wouldn’t, he had spent countless hours in the library. He looked through every book, trying to find some spell that would get him to the Empty or to find a way to bring Cas back from the awful place. His searching was futile and Dean gave up, accepting that Cas was gone, and there was no way he was bringing him back.

Dean had just finished eating and was settled in the Dean cave with Miracle by his side when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. “Hey, Jody, what’s up?”

“Dean, I need your help! Donna and I have stumbled on a huge vamp nest, at least twenty strong. We need some backup,” Jody explained.

“Ok, let me pack my stuff, and I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll ask Sam if he can come help. Eileen is too pregnant for her to come,” Dean replied, already heading to his room.

“Alright, thanks. I’ll see you in a few hours,” Jody replied before hanging up.

Seven hours later, Dean and Sam were pulling up outside Jody’s house. After a brief round of hugs and “Hello’s”, everybody got down to business. Jody and Donna explained the situation before they were all packing up and preparing to head out. Dean made sure to give Miracle a pat on the head and let him know they would all be home later. They pulled up outside of an abandoned barn twenty minutes later.

Dean, Sam, Kaia, and Claire got out of the Impala while Jody, Donna, Alex, and Patience exited the truck. They all grabbed their weapons and gave each other one final look before heading into the barn. Everybody had split up into teams: Jody and Donna, Claire and Kaia, Alex and Patience, and Sam and Dean. As soon as they entered, the vamps were on them. The next ten minutes were nothing but fighting and slicing heads off shoulders.

Nobody was sure what happened, but suddenly there was a shout of “NO” and then Dean was falling to the ground, his hands clutching at his stomach where a vamp had just stabbed him with a blade. The last vamp’s head went flying as everyone gathered around the fallen hunter. Sam was already cradling Dean’s head in his lap as he stared at his brother.

“Why did you do that? I had him!” Sam cried as tears were already falling down his cheek.

Dean tried to grin as he replied, “No you didn’t. He was gonna stab you, and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Claire, call 911, hurry,” Jody said as she knelt next to Dean and put pressure on his wound.

“No, don’t,” Dean barked out. He looked at the people gathered around him before focusing back on Sam. “Let me go, Sammy. I’ve tried these past years to move on without Cas, but I can’t. I just miss him too much. So, you guys gotta let me go. You and Eileen, you keep hunting and keep living life to the fullest. Make sure to tell my nephew all about me. And the rest of you guys need to keep living too. I love you guys. Enjoy your free will.”

Sam shook his head. “What about your free will? You deserve it more than any of us.”

Dean smiled. “This is my free will. Chuck wanted us to kill each other, and instead, I saved you. That was my choice. I can’t keep pretending, Sammy. I just want to rest.” Dean let out a shaky breath as more blood bubbled out of his wound.

“Please, Dean, don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone,” Sam sobbed.

Dean shook his head. “You’re not alone, Sam. Look at all these people standing here. Look at all the family and friends we’ve made over the years. We haven’t been alone for a long time.” He reached up and placed his hand over Sam’s heart. “Even when I’m gone, I’ll always be with you. You’re never gonna get rid of me. I love you,” Dean whispered one last time before his hand dropped to the ground, and the last breath left his body.

“Dean,” Sam gasped before he buried his head against Dean’s shoulder. Sobs shook his shoulders as he mourned the loss of his brother, the one person who had been there for his entire life. He pulled back to look at his brother. “Bye Dean, thank you for always looking out for me. Now, go look out for yourself.”

Two days later, nearly five dozen people were gathered around a wooden funeral pyre. Dean’s blanket-wrapped body was in the middle, flames slowly burning it to ash. There wasn’t a single dry eye as everyone said their goodbyes to the world’s most famous hunter. Sam, Eileen, and Miracle were silent as they watched the flames lick around Dean’s body. On either side of them stood Rowena, Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Alex, and Patience. Behind them stood dozens of hunters and many of the people from the Apocalypse world they had saved. News of Dean’s death had spread quickly, and Sam realized that Dean was right. Even though his brother was gone, Sam wasn’t alone.

Sam looked around him and smiled. He looked back at Dean’s burning body and whispered. “Goodbye, Dean. I hope in Heaven you get the peace you’ve always deserved. I promise, I’m gonna keep hunting, but I’m also gonna live my life. Eileen and I are already planning on moving back into the bunker, and we’re gonna keep helping hunters out just like you were. Thank you for every sacrifice you’ve ever made for me, for us, for the world. I know you’re always gonna be watching over me, and we’ll see each other again someday. I love you.”

Sam stayed true to his word. After the funeral, he took a few days to grieve his brother, spending most of his time in Dean’s bedroom. Afterward, many of Dean’s things such as his record player, vinyls, and pictures found themselves in Sam and Eileen’s room. Sam liked knowing he was keeping his brother close.

When Eileen finally had her baby, nobody was surprised when they named him Dean Robert Winchester. A few years later, Mary Ellen came into the world. Unlike Dean and Sam, they never went a day in their lives without being surrounded by people who loved them. If their parents were on a hunt, there was no shortage of babysitters. Jody, Donna, or one of the girls was always willing to watch them. Even many of the Apocalypse world hunters became like a second family to the baby Winchesters.

Although Sam and Eileen both had regular jobs, they never gave up the hunting life completely. They raised their children knowing how to protect themselves but never forcing them to hunt like John had forced Sam and Dean. Dean and Mary followed in their parents’ footsteps, living a normal life but going on a hunt every once in a while. Through the years, the bunker remained home for the Winchester family. Too many memories had been made to abandon it.

Thus Sam got to live the life that he wanted and the life that Dean wanted for him. Even though he missed his brother for the rest of his life, he was happy. He was happy with a wife and kids he loved. He was happy to be surrounded by friends and family he loved and who loved him back. On the days when he felt Dean’s death more than usual, he would climb into Baby and take her for a drive. On those days, if he looked hard enough, it was like he could see Dean sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Sam would smile and whisper, “Thanks for always looking out for me, Dean. I hope you’re happy too.”

*****

  
Dean watched as Sam cried over his dead body. He walked up behind his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome, Sammy. I never minded having to watch over you. Now, go watch over yourself and the rest of our friends and family.” Dean looked up, and his eyes traveled to each of the people’s faces who were gathered around the barn. “I’m gonna miss you guys, but I’m glad to know you’ll get to live your own lives from here on out.”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Dean Winchester,” a voice said from behind him.

Dean spun around to stare at the woman. “Who are you?”

“I’m the reaper that’s here to reap you. Or try to at least, since we all know a Winchester never stays dead. Although, if you don’t plan on letting me reap you, can you please not kill me,” the reaper replied.

Dean smirked. “Well, I’m not here to fight you. I’m ready to go.”

The reaper’s eyes widened in surprise as she held her hand out. “Wait until I tell everyone that the great Dean Winchester finally chose to move on.”

“Yeah, well, death comes for us all eventually,” Dean said as he took her hand. He closed his eyes as a bright glow surrounded him. When he opened them, there was a sunny sky above his head. He looked around to see a large cornfield to his left and on his right was a familiar roadhouse that he hadn’t visited in years.

“Well, look who showed up,” a gruff voice said.

Dean smiled as he walked onto the porch and took a seat in the rocking chair next to Bobby’s. “Hey, Bobby, So, this is Heaven? I don’t recall this memory.”

Bobby took a sip from the bottle in his hand and nodded to a cooler sitting on the floor. Dean quickly opened it and took one out for himself. He popped the top and took a long sip.

“How is it?” Bobby asked with a small grin.

Dean smiled as he smacked his lips. “It tastes amazing. Reminds me of that scotch you kept on the top of your shelf. The one you only broke out that night before we all went to try and trap Lucifer. When Ellen and Jo were still with us. It tastes like family.”

“Well, it should taste like that scotch since that’s what it is. This is Heaven, so there are no limits on what we can dream up. That scotch was always my favorite, so I figured why not bottle it up and have it ready to drink whenever I want?” Bobby explained as he stared at Dean.

Dean grinned. “That’s kind of awesome. The thing is, this isn’t any of my memories.”

Bobby nodded his head. “You’re right, it isn’t one of your memories because that’s not how Heaven is set up anymore. Thanks to Jack, Heaven has been completely redone. He took all the walls down, so now Heaven is one big place where people can spend eternity with all their loved ones.” He tipped his beer to the left. “Rufus and his girlfriend live down the road in that direction.” He nodded to the right. “Down that way are your parents. Don’t worry, Mary had a stern talking with John about the way he raised you boys. He’s got a big apology he owes to you and Sam when he shows up. And, inside the Roadhouse are Ellen, Jo, and Ash. Oh, and some skinny kid and his mom are inside as well. Ken or something like that. There’s a spunky red-headed girl, too. She said she knew you and Sam. She and Ash hit it off right away; they’ve been holed up in his room nerding out about technology for days now.”

“That’s awesome! I can’t believe Jack managed to do all this! I mean, I know he’s God, but still! Who gave him the idea to tear the walls down?” Dean asked as he took another sip of his drink.

Bobby chuckled. “That Empty entity was pretty pissed off when Jack exploded and woke everyone up. So, Jack pulled a few demons out, and they are back in Hell, helping Rowena keep order. Crowley and Meg and maybe a few more, but I’m not sure. Jack also pulled most of the angels out, and they are watching over Heaven once again. There were a few angels he left in the Empty. He was advised that they were better off left there, like Zachariah and Naomi.”

Bobby paused and looked at Dean directly. He gave a small smile as he continued. “It was Cas who gave Jack the idea to rework Heaven. He said this would be much more enjoyable of an afterlife than spending eternity caught in a single memory.”

Dean’s face lit up at the mention of a certain angel. “Wait, Cas is here? I prayed to him for months after we defeated Chuck, but he never answered any of my prayers.”

“That’s because Jack has locked the angels in Heaven and the demons in Hell. Didn’t you idjits notice that you haven’t had to face a single demon since Jack became God? No matter how hard you prayed, Cas couldn’t come to you,” Bobby explained as he took another sip of his drink.

Dean looked around him, obviously searching for the angel. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as he asked, “So, why isn’t Cas here? I, uh, thought he might be, uh, excited to see me.”

Bobby grinned. “He’ll come to you when you both are ready. For now, what are you gonna do while you wait for him?”

Dean looked up and was ecstatic to see Baby sitting in front of the Roadhouse. He set his bottle down and said, “I think I’m gonna go for a drive. I’ll come say hi to everybody a little later. For now, I think I’d just like some time to myself.”

“Go clear your head, Son. We’ll all be here when you get back.” Bobby stood to his feet and then pulled Dean into a tight hug. “I’m sorry to see you’ve made your way here already, but I can’t say it isn’t good to see you.”

Dean pulled back with a sigh. “I tried, Bobby. I tried to move on and live a normal life like you did and like Sam is. I became a mechanic and helped other hunters when they needed it. Hell, I even got a dog, but it wasn’t enough. That kind of life just wasn’t meant for me. Not on my own, at least. Even surrounded by all my friends and family, there was a part of me that was missing.

I died because I got stabbed by a vampire while protecting Sam. I refused to let him or Jody or any of the other girls call for help. I could have lived, probably, but I didn’t want to. I made my choice, Bobby. I didn’t even know if I would end up in Heaven or Hell, but I was tired of plastering a smile on my face and pretending to be happy. Without… without Cas, I just don’t do well on my own. I’m sorry if I let you down.”

Bobby cupped Dean’s cheek and squeezed. “If there’s one thing I will never be disappointed in, it’s you and your brother. The two of you have fought for so long, and I can understand if you were tired of fighting. Dean, you deserve happiness in whatever form it takes, and wherever it takes place. If being with Cas in Heaven is where you get that happiness, then that’s all that matters. Now, why don’t you go take that drive?”

“Thanks, Bobby. I really have missed you a lot. It’s been really good to see you again,” Dean said as he walked off the porch. As he walked towards Baby, he slid his hand down her gleaming side. “Hey girl, did you miss me?” He opened the door and slipped inside. He turned the key that was already inside the ignition. He grinned as he heard the purr of the engine and ran his hand across the dashboard. “Let’s drive, Baby.” Dean turned the radio on and Carry On My Wayward Son started playing. “Always did love this song,” Dean said as he pulled the car onto the road and started driving.

As Dean drove, his thoughts were all on Cas. He couldn’t believe that Jack had managed to pull the angel from the Empty, and he was now alive and well in Heaven. Dean needed to find Cas and tell him how he felt. Sam got his happy ending, and now it was time for Dean to get his. With his thoughts consumed by Cas, Dean wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. He was surprised to see a familiar barn appear to his left.

He pulled Baby through the onion field and stopped just a few feet away from the dilapidated building. Dean sat in the car for a few minutes, afraid to go inside and not find the angel he so desperately wanted to see. He finally gathered his courage and walked into the barn. He didn’t know what he was expecting but finding the place empty, wasn’t it. His shoulders slumped as he walked towards the center. He fell to his knees, his legs unable to support his weight any longer.

“I thought this was Heaven,” he muttered. “Cas, if you can hear me, man, I need you to get your feathery ass down here. There are some things I need to tell you, and they have to be said face to face, not through my lousy attempt at praying. Please, man, you gotta come talk to me.” Dean stayed on the ground for minutes before finally accepting that Cas wasn’t coming. He slowly pushed to his feet, his head hanging.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s head snapped up at hearing the deep gravelly voice. He stared at the angel with wide eyes. “Cas, is that really you?”

Cas flashed a shy smile at him. “It’s really me, Dean.”

Dean took a step closer. He opened his mouth to say something, but his nerves got the better of him. He knew what he wanted to tell Cas, but he was still afraid to admit the truth. In true Dean Winchester fashion, he ignored his feelings and chose humor instead. “You know, all the times I’ve imagined your wings, I never imagined they would be rainbow-colored. They’re pretty badass.”

Cas glanced at his multicolored wings before dropping his eyes. “I told you, you have changed me. They used to be black, but the more I fell in love with you, the more colorful they became.” Cas finally looked back up. “I don’t understand, why are you here? It’s only been a few years since you defeated Chuck. You were supposed to live until you were gray and wrinkled.”

Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t have been very handsome being gray and wrinkly.”

Cas’ eyes were full of anger as he focused on Dean. “It’s not about being handsome, Dean, it’s about being alive! I sacrificed myself, so you could defeat my father and then live a life like you’ve always deserved! You were never supposed to die young!”

“You don’t think I didn’t try? It’s been five years, Cas since we defeated Chuck! I tried moving on! I got a job and turned the bunker into a hunter refuge. I watched Sam and Eileen get married and start a life. I’ve gone on a few hunts here and there with Jody, or Donna, or Claire! Hell, I got a dog! But it didn’t matter! None of it mattered,” Dean shouted.

Cas stalked forward, a glare on his face. “How could you say that?”

Dean was silent as he stared at the man in front of him. This hadn’t been the way he had imagined being reunited with Cas. He didn’t want to fight; he wanted to tell Cas the truth. So he took a deep breath and softly said, “Because I didn’t have you there with me.” Dean felt all the anger leaving his body at his admission. “It didn’t matter what I did or what kind of life I tried to have. Without you there, I was empty.”

Cas’ head tilted and his eyes scrunched up. “Dean, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you got to go out with this big speech on how you see me as this wonderful and loving person, and how I’m more than just a monster. You told me that I changed you and made you care about people and about the world.” Dean took a deep breath and moved into Cas’ personal space for once. He cupped the angel’s cheek and whispered, “You said that you loved me, but I never got to say it back.”

“Dean?” Cas asked softly, his eyes full of disbelief.

Dean’s lips curved up in the corners, and his eyes were soft as he stared into Cas’ blue eyes. “You want to know why these past five years haven’t mattered? It’s because the person I love wasn’t there to share them with me. Sam got Eileen back, but I didn’t get you back. I love you, Cas, and a life without you isn’t a life I want to live.”

Cas’ hand came to rest atop Dean’s. “Dean, I don’t know what to say.”

Dean leaned closer until their foreheads were touching and their lips were centimeters apart. “Say it again. Please, say it again.”

Cas’ breath was warm as he softly said, “I love you, Dean.”

“That’s never gonna get old,” Dean replied before sliding his lips against Cas’. The kiss was soft and unhurried, their lips gently sliding against each other but going no further. Dean slid his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled the angel even closer. One of Cas’ hands slid into Dean’s hair while the other wrapped around the hunter’s neck.

When they pulled away, their foreheads remained touching. Dean slid his nose along Cas’ and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. Cas smiled and repeated the gesture. “I’m sorry for leaving you, but I had to protect you from Billie.”

“I know, and thank you for sacrificing yourself for me… again. Can you promise not to do that anymore? I… I can’t handle losing you again,” Dean said with a chuckle, trying to hide just how much losing Cas this last time had hurt.

“I promise I will never leave you again. We’ll spend the rest of eternity together if that’s what you want,” Cas assured.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather have. I didn’t get my happy ending on Earth, I’ll be damned if I don’t get it in Heaven. Now, how about we go for a drive and then head back to the Roadhouse and go greet everybody? After that, we gotta go find our own little patch of Heaven to settle down in,” Dean said.

Cas’ smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’d like that a lot. I love you.”

“I love you too, Cas, so much. Let’s go for that drive. You’re sitting shotgun with me from here on out,” Dean said excitedly as he grabbed Cas’ hand, and they walked out the barn together.

They did spend some time just driving down the neverending road of Heaven. When they grew tired, they turned around and headed back to the Roadhouse. There was a huge welcome party and Dean was finally reunited with all the family he had lost over the years. Ellen, Charlie, and Jo nearly tackled him as they rushed to give him a hug. He then pulled Ash into a hug and quietly turned down the special brownie the man offered him. After that, he was passed to Kevin and his mom. He hugged both of them and was happy to see that Kevin finally made it to Heaven.

The smile fell from his face when the next people to walk up to him were his parents. Cas was immediately behind him, grabbing at his hand. Dean gave it a tight squeeze before saying, “Hey Mom, Dad.”

Mary let out a sob as she pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much! Welcome home, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Mom, it’s good to see you too.” He pulled away and looked at his father. He swallowed thickly before saying, “Hey, Dad.”

John looked at him sternly. “There’s only one thing I have to say to you.”

“Dad, I can explain.”

“I’m so sorry for how I treated you boys growing up, and I am so proud of everything you’ve accomplished.” His gaze flickered to Cas. “I’m glad you finally found someone to love.”

If it wasn’t for Cas behind him, Dean would have fallen to the ground in shock. “Uh, wow, thanks, Dad. I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

John nodded sadly. “I know. Dean, I screwed up so much with you boys. I hope one day you can forgive me, and we can try and be the family we were always supposed to be.”

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips. “I’ll think about it. Cas and I will come over sometime later and we can talk.”

“That’s all I ask for.”

After that, Dean mingled with some of the other people that had shown up. Some were people he had saved over the years, while others were even more friends and family he had lost such as Missouri Moseley and Kelly Kline. He had been stunned to see Michael and Adam show up. Michael was in a vessel Dean had never seen but decided it suited the archangel. Dean assured Michael there were no hard feelings and to keep watching over his younger brother.

Finally, the one other person Dean wanted to see showed up. Jack walked inside and held his hand up like always. “Hello.”

Dean walked up to the new God. “Hey, Son,” he said before pulling Jack into a tight hug.

Jack returned the hug and buried his head in Dean’s shoulder. When they pulled apart, he whispered, “I’m sorry for not saving you. Billie was right about one thing. We need to quit messing with the order of things. Besides, after hearing you tell Sam you were ready, I knew you needed to come find Cas.”

Dean squeezed Jack’s shoulder. “It’s ok, Kid. You were right; I was ready, and I did want to find Cas. I’m not mad Jack. I’m finally happy.”

Cas walked up and slid an arm around Dean’s waist as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “So am I.”

Thus Dean finally got his happy ending. He spent the rest of eternity in Heaven with the angel he loved. Over the years, he was joined by more and more of his family. Miracle was the first to come along and Cas instantly fell in love with the dog. He had a permanent home with the couple. Then came Jody and Donna, followed a few years later by Eileen. Sadly, Claire and Kaia met an early fate, but Claire didn’t mind. She got to go out in an extremely badass way and was finally able to see her parents again. She and Kaia came over weekly to visit and trade hunting stories.

Dean was happier than he ever had been on Earth. He finally had his angel and most of his family as well. With Cas by his side, Dean was finally able to give up hunting. They could finally spend their time doing whatever they wished. They went fishing some days while other days were spent taking care of Cas’ flowers and bees. Others were spent just driving in Baby down a new road that appeared. Eventually, they would stop at a random diner and enjoy lunch together, Miracle curled up at their feet. Dean always ordered a beer, a burger, and pie. Cas had a little more variety of taste, but his go-to meal was a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk.

One early morning, Cas woke Dean up with a few light kisses. “Dean, Sweetheart, it’s time.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “You mean?”

Cas nodded. “Go.”

Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not coming with me?”

Cas kissed Dean before giving a small shake of his head. “This is a reunion meant for just the two of you. I’ll call Eileen, and we’ll be waiting for you two when you return. I love you.”

Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips. “Love you too, Angel. I won’t be gone long.” Dean hurried to get dressed before heading out to Baby. He got in her and drove, knowing Heaven would lead him to where he needed to be.

A while later he parked on an old stone bridge. He got out of Baby and slowly walked to the railing, looking at the turbulent water below. Suddenly, he felt a ripple behind him. He smiled as he said, “Hey, Sammy.” He turned around to see his moose of a brother standing there, looking to be in his early forties.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, tears already choking his voice. He rushed forward and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

Dean didn’t mind the tears running down his own cheeks as he embraced his brother. “It’s good to finally see you. I’ve missed you, Sam.”

Sam pulled back. “I've missed you too, Dean. I hope you found something to do while waiting for me.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I did. Found quite a lot actually. Thanks to Jack, Heaven has been completely rewired, and it’s one big place now. Wait until everybody hears you’ve finally arrived. I’m sure there will be a big party at the Roadhouse.”

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait to see everybody again. Is- is Eileen here?” Sam asked tentatively.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, she and Cas are waiting for us back at our place.”

“Our place?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, mine and Cas’. We’re, uh, kind of together now.”

Sam nodded. “So, you finally got your happy ending.”

“We both did,” Dean replied softly.

Sam huffed. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

Dean slung his arm around Sam’s shoulder as they headed back to the car. Heaven was perfect now. For the rest of eternity, Dean and Sam were finally at peace, surrounded by all the people they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> While I did have Dean die early, I in no way support him doing so! All of our boys deserved so much better than what they got! I have a much sappier, even happier fix it fic planned where nobody lives and everybody gets a happy ending and gets to live!


End file.
